


Addition

by persephone325



Series: Winter One Shots [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva misses Bucky while he's on a mission. She runs into an old friend and then gets some surprising news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addition

Eva sighed as she mindlessly flipped through the channels for something to watch. Bucky was gone on another mission and she didn't have Natasha to distract her from the loneliness. Something just felt...off. Eva couldn't tell if she was just nervous about Bucky, or if it was something else.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea washed over her and she bolted to the bathroom. Eva held her hair back with one hand and leaned over the toilet as the contents of her stomach rebelled against her. She gasped for air after the episode was over and then washed her face.

"Look what you've done, Eva." She sighed as she flushed the toilet and closed the lid. "You've gotten yourself so worked up, you made yourself sick." The dark haired girl shook her head and left the bathroom. At least that made her feel a little better. "I should get some air."

Eva slipped on her shoes and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before she headed out the front door of the apartment. The stairway was empty as she descended, but that made her a bit more relaxed for some reason. She wanted to be alone right now.

When she opened the doors of the building, a cool and gentle breeze kissed her skin. She took a drink of water and sat down on the edge of the steps. It was such a beautiful evening. Eva knew she should be out having fun; distracting herself from the loneliness of missing Bucky. But her mind always just wandered back to him. She just hoped he was alright...

"Damn it!" A voice nearby startled Eva from her thoughts. She looked down the sidewalk to see a young woman picking up the contents of her grocery bag. Eva stood up and hurried over to help her. The woman had chestnut brown hair cut in a bob that framed her face.

"Are you OK?" Eva asked, picking up a bag of chips and a box of pasta off the ground.

"Yeah. Thanks." The woman replied as she put some loose candy bars back in the bag. "I must have tripped, or - " She looked up at Eva and stopped mid-sentence. Eva furrowed her brows in confusion. "Eva?"

"Um...?" Eva bit the inside of her lip, unsure of how to respond. This woman didn't look familiar to her. Or...did she? It was kind of dark out and Eva couldn't see too well in the street lights.

"Eva Carter? From Meadows Ridge High School?" The woman asked. Eva still couldn't figure out if she recognized the woman or not. But the other woman clearly knew her.

"Y-yes? I'm Eva Carter..." She hesitantly replied.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The woman asked with a smile on her lips. Eva shook her head sheepishly and looked down. "That's OK. It's been a while and I've changed quite a bit." She explained. "Vanessa Davis. Do you remember that name?" Eva bit her lip as she thought.

"Oh! Oh yes!" Her expression changed and she became more relaxed. A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Wow. God! You do look different!" Eva complimented her.

"I know! Great, huh?" Vanessa smiled wider and held her hands out at her sides to show off her figure. Eva took note of the suit she was wearing. She looked so well put together, like she had everything under control. "Lost a little over fifty pounds, got a promotion, and my boyfriend proposed!" Eva smiled, but felt depressed inside.

_Please don't ask... Please don't ask... Please don't -_

"What have you been up to?" Vanessa asked. _Dammit!_

"Oh, uh..." Eva felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "Just, um... Living in the apartment building here." She vaguely motioned towards the building at her side. Vanessa merely glanced at the building and did her best to hide a judgmental look when she turned her attention back to Eva.

"I...I see." Vanessa cleared her throat and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Anyone special in your life?" There was the other question she was dreading... Well, she could lie and say no. She didn't feel like getting into that right now. With a heavy inward sigh, Eva replied.

"I'm - " As if on queue, Vanessa's phone rang and cut Eva off.

"Oh, sorry! I've gotta go." Vanessa said. She smiled at Eva. "Well, I know where you live now." She took another quick glance at the apartment building as she spoke. "Maybe we could get together some time?" She suggested. Eva nodded.

"Sure. That would be nice." She replied as she handed the chips and pasta back to Vanessa. "It was good catching up with you." Eva forced a smile.

"You too!" Vanessa agreed. "Take care, Eva!" She added before walking off and answering her phone. Eva sighed and made her way back to the steps and sat down again.

"Ugh, god..." She groaned and rubbed her temples. Memories of high school flooded back into her mind. Vanessa was part of the popular crowd. She was never the "Queen B", or anything. But she had pull with other popular kids. Eva didn't suffer too much of their wrath. But they would target her every now and again. Thinking about the past made another wave of nausea build up in her stomach.

Eva stood up and ran back to her apartment as fast as she could. She just barely made it to the bathroom when she vomited again. There was nothing she could do to stop it, so she just waited for the episode to end. She knelt down and braced her forearms on the toilet seat.

"Ugh... Do I have food poisoning, or something?" She wondered out loud once she caught her breath. Eva decided to just take a shower and head to bed.

The next morning, Eva woke up and stretched out in the bed. She wasn't surprised to feel the empty space next to her. A loud sigh escaped her lips and she rolled over to stare at the empty space.

 _At least I feel better today._ Eva thought as she got up. She made the bed and got dressed, thinking about Bucky the whole time. More and more, she found herself wondering if he was OK. Sure, he was a trained and highly dangerous assassin. But, like anyone, he had weaknesses that could be taken advantage of.

A particularly painful memory of being capture by Hydra crept into her mind...

"Stop thinking about things like that, Eva." She scolded herself. "You know what? I'm gonna go shopping. I need to get some stuff, anyway." A smile spread across her lips as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

An hour and a half later, Eva came back through the door holding several bags full of various household items. She shut the door with her foot and set the bags on the kitchen table. Mindlessly, Eva put away all the cold and frozen items before setting two packages of cookies on the counter. She wasted no time opening one of the packages and eating a full sleeve.

"Whoa. Eva, what are you doing?" She asked herself as she shoved the package away. With a sigh, she drummed her fingers on the counter top. After a moment, she turned and grabbed the last bag off the table and took it to the bathroom to unload.

* * *

Bucky headed up the stairwell of the apartment and took a breath when he reached the doorway. He was so happy to finally be back and he couldn't wait to see Eva. But he wanted to make sure that he didn't seem stressed or worried when he walked through the door. He hated it when she worried.

After a few moments, he opened the door and stepped inside the apartment. It smelled familiar; like home. He couldn't wait to hold Eva in his arms, kiss her, and tell her how much he missed her.

"Eva? I'm home!" Bucky called out with a smile. There was no reply. He headed into the bedroom to look for her. "Eva?" He looked around and even checked the closet. Bucky headed back out into the living room and sighed. As he looked around, he noticed the bathroom door was closed. "Eva? You in there?" Bucky called out as he approached the door. Again, he was met with silence.

"Oh my god..." Eva's voice softly drifted out from behind the door. Bucky felt his heart jump into his throat as memories of finding Eva bloodied and crying on the bathroom floor overwhelmed him.

"Are you OK, doll?" He asked through the door, trying to quell the panic he felt. When he heard a quiet sob, he couldn't stand by anymore and quickly opened the bathroom door. Eva was standing there with her hands covering her mouth. Bucky closed the gap between them in a flash and pulled her arms toward him to check if she was bleeding. All he saw were her old scars and nothing more.

"Bucky..." Eva looked at him and a slight smile spread across her lips.

"Eva? Are you alright? What's the matter?" He asked, pulling her into a tight hug and rubbing her back.

"I..." She tried to speak, but a mix of a sob and a laugh cut her off. Bucky gently stroked her hair.

"Shh... It's OK." He reassured her in a soft voice. Eva pulled away and looked up at Bucky. "What's going on?" He asked, gently cupping her chin with one hand.

"I...love you so much." Eva said. She was smiling as tears were slowly trailing down her cheeks. "You know that, right?" She asked.

"Of course, Eva!" Bucky replied enthusiastically. "I love you more than anything! Why are you crying, baby?" He asked. Eva quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She took a breath and cleared her throat to calm herself.

"Bucky..." Eva began and took one more deep breath, then smiled. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
